


Silent Night

by Radiose



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Newt活在台词里, Pre-Slash, World War I, 私设, 骨科联合会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *如果他们在一战见面。遍地私设。Newt不在西线，所以他活在台词里。*历史不行，临时补习了一下（指1917和西线无战事）也没什么用。有bug都是我偷了懒。
Relationships: Gereon Rath/Anno Schmidt, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> *如果他们在一战见面。遍地私设。Newt不在西线，所以他活在台词里。  
> *历史不行，临时补习了一下（指1917和西线无战事）也没什么用。有bug都是我偷了懒。

Theseus斜倚在战壕里的指挥所，无聊地盯着墙上的地图。这是战局停滞，他们停在这个鬼地方的第三个月。每隔几天与对面的德国兵们跳舞般你退我进你进我退地拉锯几个来回，他们完全窝在战壕里无事可做。士兵们还能聚在一起打牌，但如果连军官也加入，事情像个什么样子？  
他不耐烦地跺跺脚，试图温暖一下冻僵的脚趾。第二天就是平安夜了，他突然又想起在东线研究铁腹龙的弟弟。他到达那里的时候是春夏之交，接着通信就被突然爆发的战争阻断了，猫头鹰也难以飞越这密集的火线。  
他有些担心Newt的状况，但又觉得比起他还是担心自己比较好。铁腹龙虽然凶悍但总有迹可循，比起前线无处不在的铁丝网和弹火大概好对付得多。  
麻瓜的武器论效率没有阿瓦达索命咒来得高。被阿瓦达击中死得干净利落，在麻瓜的弹片下虽然可能留下一条命，却很有可能开膛破肚，或是失去一只手半张脸。Theseus第一次到战地医院的时候被那血腥场面惊得目瞪口呆，而且吗啡不够用，整个医院充斥着痛苦的呻吟声。他不忍心自己的士兵也经历这个，悄悄在截肢手术时给他施了咒，但他还是死于伤口感染。说实话，他不确定阿瓦达是不是那么的不可饶恕了。  
Theseus长叹一声，在自己的床上坐下，看了眼表，给周围施了个闭耳塞听。过了两分钟，四周的土壁在炸弹的轰击中开始颤抖，巨响则被魔咒阻挡在外。战争开始时没人想到会有长达几个月的对峙。但在他们挡下德国第一波的攻击后这停滞还是降临了。他的士兵们有些丧失斗志，对面的大概也是一样。上级的攻击指令每日传达下来，但没人能实质性地前进几步。今天他们前推几百米，第二天被对面夺回去。拉锯战来来回回，大家都有些消极怠工，每天的炮击准时得能用来对表。他听说有人在研究火力更猛，还能越过这些铁丝网的武器。他衷心希望没有其他巫师混进麻瓜的战争指挥部，告诉他们龙的存在。  
被困在方寸之地的时候时间过得时快时慢。夜晚安静地过去了，平安夜突然降临。而没有降临的，是今天的炮击。  
所有人都大惑不解，还有个大胆的士兵试图爬出战壕看看。当然他被Theseus拽回来了，取而代之被探出战壕的是一个顶在步枪上的空罐头。  
无事发生。  
那个士兵还是爬出了战壕。他慢慢地直起身子，四周还是一片寂静。而对面的阵地上也慢慢冒出一个身影。机枪手转头请示Theseus。他犹豫地摇摇头。如果德国人都没开枪，他还以同样的待遇才是美德。  
很快有人跟着出了战壕。在这鬼地方里呆了三个月，没有人会拒绝一个舒展肢体的机会。Theseus也走了出去，点燃一根香烟。今天出了太阳，白色圣诞看来没有指望了，但他宁肯在阳光照耀下，在微风中像这样抽一根烟。  
士兵们不知道从哪搞来一颗破烂布块缠成的球，在铁丝网中间踢起了球赛。其他人三三两两站在一起聊天。  
一个俊朗的德国军官向Theseus走过来，带着浓重口音问他：“借个火？”  
Theseus点点头，两人凑到一起点燃烟头，接着一起抬头吐出一个烟圈。  
他们都笑起来。Theseus伸出一只手向他做自我介绍：“Theseus Scamander。”  
那人回答：“Anno Rath。”接着他向中间的年轻人群中的一个点了点，“那是我弟弟Gereon。”  
隔得远了，那群年轻人的面目模糊不清，身上旺盛的生命力却连战争也挡不住。  
“我也有个弟弟。”Theseus说。他本没有打算说这么多，话却自己溜了出来。  
“但他不在这，或许是件好事。”  
“我也有听说后方供应不足，但家里肯定比这些，”Anno指了指铁丝网和弹坑，“好得多了。”  
“不，他在俄国，战争开始前就在那。”Theseus设法在真相自己说出来之前截住了一半，“他是个……生物学家。”  
“啊……俄国，一片迷人的土地。”Anno说，“战争开始之前我在维也纳学医，去过几次俄国，他们的医学自成一派，很有意思。”  
说了几句话的功夫，一支烟已经抽完了，他拉开衣襟从军大衣内侧又掏出一支。Theseus一眼在隐蔽的内袋里看到个眼熟的东西。他对它如此熟悉是因为他自已也有一根，从十一岁获得它起就从未离身。  
那是一根魔杖。  
诚然，魔杖彼此长得并不相同，英国和欧洲大陆不是一个流派，Anno的魔杖也只露出了一个手柄。但Theseus信任他自己的判断，他知道自己看到了什么。只是他有些不知所措。一个巫师对他来说自然比麻瓜亲近得多，但这是一个来自对立面的巫师。一部分的他嘲笑自己在麻瓜的战争中陷得过深了，另一部分的他已经条件反射地警惕了起来。  
Anno用剩余的烟头又点了一支烟，抛出了一个新话题：“说到战争，这战争已经拖得太久了，不是吗？”  
Theseus从自己的思考里回过神来：“如果你非要问的话，我觉得距离战争结束还要更久。”  
“为什么？”Anno的声音里带着笑。  
“我是说，什么样的部队能突破这些？”Theseus朝着坑坑洼洼的土地挥了挥手，“铁丝网、弹坑、战壕，更别提炮和机枪。偶尔有一两个人有这个运气突破防线我不怀疑，但是一个人能对几百公里的战线和几百万军队造成什么破坏？”  
“我想你说的有点道理。”Anno说。Theseus能看出他在思考，他的注意力已经不在这场对话中了。但他们仍然站在一起，默默地抽了一支又一支烟，直到冬天的夜晚过早地降临，士兵们在严寒中回到各自的战壕。  
晚上，Silent Night的歌声飘荡在这片土地上。Theseus和手下的士兵一起加入了这场见不到面的大合唱，相信对面的Anno和他弟弟也是如此。于是在平安夜，他又想起远在欧洲大陆另一头的Newt。

第二天，炮弹还是如期降临。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 不出意外应该还有个续篇，我尽量不咕，但是短期内可能写不出来，请不要期待。


End file.
